Princess Morbucks (2016 TV series)
Princess Morbucks is a villain in the 2016 version of The Powerpuff Girls. She is a wealthy yet very spoiled girl who seeks to be a Powerpuff Girl herself. Appearances 'Princess Buttercup' Princess pays the Derbytantes roller derby gang to hang out with and drag her away from and . With Buttercup out of the way, Princess tries to convince Blossom and Bubbles to let her be a Powerpuff Girl, but Blossom refuses. Later, she pays a monster to attack Townsville. When it proves too much for Blossom and Bubbles to handle, they finally allow Princess to be a Powerpuff Girl, and Princess calls off the monster attack. Now a Powerpuff Girl, Princess traps Blossom and Bubbles in unbreakable cranium diamond so that she'll be the only Powerpuff Girl left. However, Buttercup returns after learning of Princess's deception, and together with the Derbytantes, the Powerpuff Girls defeat Princess and her giant robot. 'Tiara Trouble' She signs up for the Talent Show and ends up winning the tiara, which turns out to be an artifact of evil magic created by HIM. It then took her over and granted her ability to emit bursts of white, mystical energy from her hands and fly. When Bubbles used her hypnotic singing ability to shatter it, Morbucks was released from its hold. 'The Wrinklegruff Gals' In an attempt to inspire her sisters that they can still beat , Blossom mentioned they together they were able to defeat Princess‘ army of robot goats. 'Viral Spiral' Princess briefly appeared doing a live vlog about how to apply mascara. 'Presidential Punchout' Princess appears as a competitor against Blossom for school president. For unexplained reasons, she has superpowers without the needs of jet boots, jet packs or power gloves. 'The Secret Life of Blossom Powerpuff' She appears at the club sign up representing The Money Club choosing who is in and who is out. She appears in the break dancing club sequence with her crew to take over the club after her father buys it and challenges Blossom to a dance off and loses. 'Poorbucks' She lost her money and asked the girls to stay at the girls' house. Blossom allows her to stay and tries to teach her to become nice. the two soon become best friends, until Morbucks uses Blossom's secret lemonade ingredient to get her money back, sending Blossom off in tears. Just before destroying their house, Blossom gives her one last gift: a picture of Blossom and Morbucks back when they were friends. Morbucks was able to shed some tears and decides not to destroy their house. Blossom believed that it was because they were still friends but Morbucks still won't agree. [[Super Sweet 6|'Super Sweet 6']] She had a birthday party but simply did not invite Blossom just to annoy her. Aliver In this episode, Princess appears alongside The Powerpuff Girls in reality show “Aliver” to compete for the title of “Worlds Greatest Superhero.” Trouble Clef Can't Buy Love Witch's Crew [[The Gift|'The Gift']] She is seen smashing "#1 Dad" mugs with the Kash Money Crew. [[The Oct-Father|'The Oct-Father']] Appearance Princess Morbucks' appearance is more or less unchanged from her . She has curly dark red hair in large poofs on the sides of her head, black eyes, and freckles, and she is about the same height as the Powerpuff Girls. She still wears a pinkish purple skirt, white tights, and purple shoes. The only differences are that she always has a tiara and that her sweater has been replaced by a short-sleeved t-shirt. Her 1998 counterpart wore the tiara only in combat; it was not part of her regular civilian outfit. Her power suit closely resembles the Powerpuff Girls' dresses but with a mostly yellow color scheme. In the episode Witch's Crew, her appearance changes drastically. She is now an ogre with dark green skin that appears to be dirty, fangs, glowing red eyes, and a tattered brown dress. Personality Like her original counterpart, Princess is spoiled, egotistical, petty, spiteful, and very manipulative. She loves flaunting her wealth and using her vast riches to get whatever she wants. She brags and usually rubs her richness and fame in people's faces (specifically the Powerpuff Girls). Like her counterpart in the original show, she mostly uses the money to give her fake superpowers and to pay others to get to become a Powerpuff Girl. Also unlike her 1998 counterpart, she has shown an interest in a friendship with the Girls. However, her rude behavior caused it to end quickly which resulted in her being a frenemy of the Girls. She also gets to be romantically dramatic when she falls in love with Barry. In the episode Witch's Crew, she gains fire powers while in ogre form. Skills and abilities So far, her powers are inconsistent. Most of the times, unlike the Powerpuff Girls, Princess doesn't have superpowers. Instead, she uses her near-bottomless riches to suit herself up with various gadgets and equipment, such as power boots to fly, power gloves to lift heavy objects, and a giant robot. She also uses her money to get other people and monsters to do what she wants. However, in the episode Presidential Punchout, she is shown to have superpowers without the use of her gadgets. It was never explained how she suddenly has natural superpowers in that episode. Quotes Episode Appearances 'Season One' *Princess Buttercup *Tiara Trouble *The Wrinklegruff Gals (Mentioned) *Viral Spiral (Cameo) *Presidential Punchout *The Secret Life of Blossom Powerpuff *The Squashening *Poorbucks 'Season Two' *Clawdad *Super Sweet 6 *Aliver Season Three * Trouble Clef * Can't Buy Love * Total Eclipse of the Kart * Witch's Crew * The Gift Gallery Princess Morbucks (2016 TV series)/Gallery Trivia * The 2016 version of Princess' signature melody has a "Ka-Ching!" sound, differentiating from her original counterpart's melody. * The 2016 counterpart somewhat resembles Frieda from the Peanuts franchise (i.e., the red hair and yellow collar shirt). * Princess was the first villain from the original series to be introduced in the reboot. * Princess has a "Kash Money Krew" that sometimes follows her around. * In Poorbucks, it is shown that she is a possible frenemy of the girls. * Princess has a one-sided crush on Barry Mackerbacker during her attack on the Powerpuff Girls and crashed on his cupcakes. * Her favorite color is yellow. Category:Children Category:The Powerpuff Girls (2016) characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:2016 TV series Category:Females Category:Redheads Category:Female Villains